yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of deaths
The following is a list of deaths that take place in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. Deaths #Jackpot: Incinerated. This was changed to an illusion in the anime. #Professor Kanekura: Soul devoured by Ammit. This was changed to a heart attack in the anime. #Chopman: Incinerated. #Cecelia Pegasus: Died as a result of an illness before the events of the anga and anime. #Gozaburo Kaiba: Commited suicide in the manga and first series anime. This did not happen in the second series anime. He instead uploaded his mind into his Virtual World. He was presumably killed when its servers were destroyed. #Mr. Ishtar: Stabbed to death. (sent to the Shadow Realm in the English anime.) #Noah Kaiba: Fatally injured and had his mind uploaded into the Virtual World. He was presumably killed when its servers were destroyed. #The Great Leviathan: Destroyed by Yami, releasing Dartz from its control. #Ahmet: Was judged as not being pure enough by a statue, which transformed into a monster and ate him. #Mahad/Dark Magician: Destroyed by the Blue Eyes White Dragon, under the control of Seto, who was possessed by Shadow Magus. #Shadi: Took a hit from Zorc to save the Pharaoh, and was destroyed. #Thief Bakura: Sacrificed to Summon Zorc Necrophades. #Zorc Necrophades: Destroyed by the light from the Creator of Light, which was the combined form of the three Egyptian Gods. #Yami Bakura: Killed when Zorc was destroyed by the Creator of Light, as he was merged with him at the time. Censored deaths (Shadow Realm) #Bonz, Sid, and Zygor: Trapped in the Shadow Realm, and swallowed by shadow clouds, by Yami Bakura. It is unknown if he ever chose to set them free. In the Japanese version, they were pulled into Hell by hands reaching out of the ground. #Mushara: Fell into a Shadow Pit and became trapped in the Shadow Realm. In the Japanese version, he simply fell to his death and there was no shadow in the pit. #Karim: Gave up all his energy to Shada, depleting his diadankh and trapping his soul in the Shadow Realm until Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he died from loss of energy. #Aknadin/Shadow Magus: Destroyed by the Blue Eyes White Dragon. His soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm, and was released when Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he is simply killed with no mention of Shadow Realm. #Hasan: Diadankh energy depleted when he took a hit from Zorc to protect the guards, and his soul went to the Shadow Realm. His body was later destroyed, leaving some mystery as to whether or not he returned when Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he simply died the first time. #Shada: Diadankh energy depleted when he jumped in front of the Pharaoh and took a hit from Zorc, and his soul went to the Shadow Realm and was later released when Zorc was destroyed. As usual, he was simply killed in the Japanese version. #Isis: Diadankh energy depleted when Zorc destroyed her Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, and as she fell her soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm. Was released once Zorc was destroyed. Was simply killed in the Japanese version. #Shimon: Diadankh energy depleted when Zorc destroyed his Exodia, and his soul went to the Shadow Realm, where it was eventually released with the destruction of Zorc. In the Japanese, he was killed instead. #Seto: Diadankh energy depleted when his Blue Eyes White Dragon was destroyed. His soul went to the Shadow Realm and was released when Zorc was destroyed, and took the Pharaoh's place after he left. In the Japanese version, he is killed but appears to come back to life.